ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Cera Lewis
Cera Lewis is a High General of the Girl-Team and a minor antagonist in all three books of the Boys vs. Girls trilogy and its sequel. Biography Early Life Cindy Lewis was born in 2000. In her early years, she associated herself with many female children who planned to join the Girl-Team under Helen McKeen. When she arrived at Tower Placement School, she already had several friends. She also formed a close bond with Emily Watson. In 2008 and part of 2009, Cindy Lewis wanted to recruit Summer Petersen to the Girl-Team, but Helen McKeen would not allow Summer to join. School War Battle of the GT-1 Base Emily found the boys at a secret meeting. Although she did not know what they had discussed, she did locate Steven, Summer, and Andrew, and captured all three of them. The three heroes were all sentenced to death in the arena in the underground Girl-Team base by Emily. Cindy Lewis accompanied Natalia Thornton to the Girl-Team summit in the GT-1 Base, and viewed the opening stages of the Battle of the GT-1 Base directly from the central arena, when an army of Boy-Team members and replicas invaded the base. Retreating with Natalia into the Girl-Team war room, the pair then escaped aboard Beethoven II’s shuttle. However, when Cindy saw Jay piloting a stolen tank to intercept Emily Watson, she landed with Natalia and confronted him in two vehicles within the vessel. Jay was able to defeat both of them, but the delay prevented him from reaching Emily. Beethoven II would later locate them and get them to their homes, where he lied to their parents that the two had been caught in an “absolutely terrible accident.” ''Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent Mission to Arizona As Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen traveled to Maryland to return Eegan Grover to his mother, Cindy Lewis walked to the playground on Emily Watson’s behest and barged in on Jay Organa. They began to duel with lightsabers. Their battle led them into an alleyway, where Jay finally defeated her. The Bow-Tie Later on, Cindy Lewis assisted Emily Watson and the entire Girl-Team army in destroying an entire neighborhood. Just then, Beethoven II exposed both Aidan and Tyrone. Emily ordered them to pass a message to Steven Thompson telling him she challenged him to destroy the Bow-Tie. After Tyrone and Aidan headed off, she asked Cindy Lewis how many men it takes to deliver a message. Realizing where this was going, Cindy cocked her gun and replied, “One!”. Ultimately, only Aidan delivered the message, heavily implying that Cindy killed Tyrone. Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers Shortly before the battle, Cindy Lewis witnessed Summer Petersen being exposed as a double agent, which made her very upset. After breaking out of prison, the boys arrived at Tower Placement for a surprise attack, hiding in the shadows. However, Emily Watson anticipated this and sent the entire army to fight, and a heated battle took place. Cindy Lewis fought by Emily’s side until the latter broke off to pursue Steven Thompson. Finally, the girls were forced to split up, and Cindy joined Colette as the girls regrouped around the arena. Though outnumbered by their enemies, the girls fought to the end. Finally, Cindy managed to kill her longtime enemy, Larry Hunt. Upon arriving at the battle, Jay Organa took after Cindy, who was dueling Helen McKeen and just about to disarm her. Although Jay stopped Cindy from killing Helen, Cindy survived the encounter. Ultimately, it was the boys who held the upper hand. Cindy knew this perfectly well when Helen McKeen signaled for a cessation of the fight. She offered the chance to surrender, and the girls were more than happy to oblige. Cindy immediately fled the school for a seemingly permanent time, along with the others. Between the Wars With Emily Watson dead, Cindy Lewis signed a treaty with the Boy-Team at gunpoint, surrendering to their cause. This treaty was opposed by fellow member Lisa Perry, who attempted to kill Steven. However, Ammon Grant intervened and fought Lisa, seriously injuring her in the process. Boys vs. Girls 2 Final Battle Three months after the second School War started, Cindy Lewis broke into the house of Steven Thompson. Steven tried to reason with her, claiming there was still good within her. However, Cindy claimed that it was too late and captured him, before bringing him to Natalia Thornton. As Cindy watched, Natalia tried to turn him to the dark side. However, Steven reclaimed his lightsaber and engaged her in fencing combat. During the duel, Cindy left through a chamber. Steven won, and he proceeded to kill Natalia — or so he thought. Natalia faked her death and was hiding. Aftermath This event left Cindy Lewis in disarray, who desperately attempted to rebuild the Girl-Team forces. While Natalia Thornton was in hiding, she still communicated with Cindy. Imprisonment After the war, Cindy Lewis was captured by Steven Thompson and brought to court for her actions during both wars, leaving her dreams of continuing the Girl-Team cause in tatters. To Steven’s utter shock, Cindy was ordered to jail for five years (he thought she would end up there for life). When she was released, Cindy had regained some perspective, and felt terrible for her actions. In addition, she did not seem to hold any ill will toward the Boy-Team. Later Life The events of Cindy Lewis’ teenage years forever changed her life. She had the beliefs in which she had grown up with challenged in the most frightening way, and had witnessed the crumbling of all that she and her friends had believed in. Cindy was very affectionate in her later years, but she refused to help Steven Thompson or Summer Petersen with more than a few simple tasks when she continued her education with them. Cindy eventually married Tyson Park, the younger brother of fellow Boy-Team fighter Liam Park, who had gone through a similar (though less violent and frightening) conversion from obsessed murderer to a more accepting and tolerant way of life. The two had a son together, named Scorpius Park, who was raised by his mother not to believe that people of other races were scum; as such, family gatherings were fraught with tension. Cindy raised Scorpius to be a much kinder and more accepting Park than she was in her youth. In 2042, thirty years after the end of the First School War, Cindy greeted Steven Thompson at the train station with a curt nod. The relationship between Steven and Cindy was much better than it had been when they were students together, but they were still not considered to be anything at all near friends. On the other hand, she was excited to see Summer Petersen again (who was with Steven). They had a brief chat, and Cindy told Summer she still cared for her, even saying Summer was “beautiful.” Soon after, Cindy Lewis’ parents died, and she inherited their fortune. Independently wealthy without any need to work, Cindy inhabited their home with her husband and son. Her hobbies — which included keeping the family’s old collection of treasures (which she did not use and kept in glass cases), and studying alchemical manuscripts — are indications of her dual nature, and hint at a desire for something more than wealth. During this time, Cindy also wore her hair long (it was originally done into pigtails). Physical Description Cindy Lewis was an eccentric-looking girl, with slightly crossed eyes and blonde, flowing hair that she usually did into pigtails in her earlier years. Her wardrobe consisted of plain shirts with colorful collars. She usually wore jeans and tennis shoes as well. Personality and Traits Cindy Lewis was the embodiment of conflict. The dark warrior represented a focal point between the dark side and the light, a balance that won her the favor of Emily Watson. Cindy sought to put her past behind her and become immune to the light side. Ultimately, she hoped to build an immunity to the light, and in the Second School War, she longed to succeed where Emily failed. In addition, Cindy was a fan of Mr. Demonic NoHead — the latter was her idol. To Cindy, it was not poor strategy that led to Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s downfall — it was the love for his brother, a single yet fatal error that stalled him, preventing his escape from the exploding oscillator. Though Cindy feared the light and knew she had to avoid feelings of love and overconfidence, Emily nonetheless encouraged her to use the heritage of both the light and the dark, which only furthered Cindy’s inner conflict. She valued both the skills of the Boy-Team and arcane dark side lore, contradictory teachings that gave her her skills through discord. Yet, she had no fear of battle. She boldly strode into battle, confident in her power and her purpose. However, Cindy regained some perspective after her imprisonment. She held Emily Watson in complete contempt, considering her a powerful idiot who understood nothing of importance. She regretted her actions and did not seem to hold any ill will toward the Boy-Team. She had a civil, if not friendly, relationship with old school rivals such as Summer Petersen and raised her son Scorpius to be a better person than she was. Relationships Emily Watson In her early years, Cindy Lewis created a very close bond with Emily Watson. As the School War began in 2011, Cindy’s embodiment between light and darkness made Cindy very favorable in Emily’s eyes. Emily held her in high favor, even making her a Girl-Team General and allowing her to use a lightsaber against the Boy-Team. After the war, it became clear that Cindy would do anything to continue the Girl-Team cause. Steven Thompson Cindy Lewis saw Steven Thompson as her archenemy because he led the opposite faction in the School War, and hated him for the threat he posed. As an adult, Steven and Cindy made their peace, but they still were not friends. Summer Petersen , a friend.]] In 2008 and part of 2009, Cindy Lewis wanted to recruit Summer Petersen to the Girl-Team, but Helen McKeen would not allow it. In the following war, Cindy came to despise Summer for the threat she posed with Steven. Cindy was very glad when Summer “joined” the Girl-Team, and the two formed a close bond. Cindy was very sad when she learned it was all a ruse. After she lost her resentment for the boys, however, she was more accepting of Summer and cared for her very much. When they saw each other again in 2042, Cindy was excited to see her again, even calling her “beautiful.” Trivia *Cera Lewis’ personality almost mirrors that of Kylo Ren, a dark side warrior in Disney's 2015 film ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Etymology The name Cindy is short for Cynthia, which originates from the byname of the Greek Goddess of the moon. Her last name, Lewis, is the medieval English form of “Louis.” A famous bearer was Lewis Carroll (1832-1898), the author of “Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland”. This was also the surname of C. S. Lewis (1898-1963), the author of “The Chronicles of Narnia”. The said name is the French form of Ludovicus, the Latinised form of Ludwig. This was the name of eighteen kings of France, starting with Louis I, the son of Charlemagne, and including Louis IX (Saint Louis), who led two crusades, and Louis XIV (the ‘Sun King’), who was the ruler of France during the height of its power, the builder of the Palace of Versailles, and the longest reigning monarch in the history of Europe. Category:Characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Boys vs. Girls villains Category:2000s births Category:Teenagers Category:Girl-Team characters Category:D.I.T. characters